I Know You're Gonna be There
by MissyDee
Summary: Eric goes out to a club knowing Sookie will be there but doesn't have an action plan for when he sees her for the first time in 7 months. One Shot/AH/OOC


**Eh, the song got stuck in my head so I wrote about it. This one is mild, and not a HEA. It's mostly Eric's internal thoughts with a little dialogue. The song lyrics are throughout in italics. **

**Tis a One Shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song. Those belong to Charlaine Harris and Luke Bryan.**

* * *

_I'm gonna put on my new shirt Shine up these old boots Take a deep breath Try to keep my cool I know you're gonna be there._

Tonight's the night, Sookie's favorite 80's cover band is playing at Puzzles and I know she wouldn't miss it for the world. So yep, you guessed it, I have to go. I have to see her; call me pathetic, but I need to know I'm not the only one still hung up after our fucked up split. Quite simply, I was a complete asshole to her. You see, we'd been together going on two years; I was out shopping for an engagement ring when I saw her from across the street hugging her ex-boyfriend. I did what any idiot with a jealous streak a mile long would do. I stormed across the street and punched him in the nose, no questions asked. My fist connected and I heard bones cracking - his nose, my knuckle - needless to say, Sookie didn't find it amusing.

We fought for days over it, and since she was sticking up for him so adamantly of course I assumed she was cheating on me with him. You know what they say about assuming, right? Well let me tell ya, I was definitely the ass in that situation. She walked out on me two days later. I didn't relent; I _knew_she was lying to me. No one hugs like they did if they aren't fucking, not to mention the kiss - well as I play it back in my brain it wasn't as sexed up as I thought at the time, it was a simple hello. It was still a bunch of bullshit in my eyes; I know that Quinn fucker still wants her.

She told me it was a congratulatory hug, that he'd just found out he was going to be a father. I still couldn't see the truth through the green haze of jealousy clouding my judgment. Of course she had to be making that up, right? In all honesty, I'd been like that through most of our relationship and it wasn't fair to either of us - I know that now. I knew Sook, and I knew she wasn't the type to cheat no matter what insanity I conjured up in my brain. She was and I'm certain still is an amazingly sweet, kind hearted, loyal woman. I fucked up, and I fully admit that. I put our break solely on me.

It's been seven months since I've seen her, seven miserable months since she moved out of our house, leaving me desperate and lonely without her. Tonight, I plan on getting past that though, yes I'm going specifically to see her, but she doesn't know that. Nor does she need to know.

I put on a new black V-neck t-shirt, it's not at all dressy or classy, but it's not faded. I'm a simple man, and enjoy simple clothes. I slip into a pair of dark blue jeans and my old doc Martin's. My hair has grown a bit since I last saw her. The day she left I had a buzz cut and now it's long enough to slick back with a little styling gel.

I get into my car, drive to Puzzles and park in the back of the small lot. I know it's too early for the band to start, but I needed to get a few drinks in me to calm my nerves before she shows up.

I take a deep breath and exit my car.

_I'm gonna have a couple drinks, just to knock off the edge Not too much, don't wanna make a fool of myself I know you're gonna be there, I know you're gonna be there._

I glance around the bar when I walk in. I don't see her when I look at our usual booth, but I see Tray which means she's probably in the bathroom with Amelia. He doesn't notice me, so I take a seat at the bar with my back to them and order a shot of Tequila and a beer. I take the shot and sip my beer as I turn around to face the crowd behind me, and potentially Sookie.

Still not there, good.

I know I specifically came to see her, but I don't want her to think I'm still pining over her even though I am. Our split was shitty to say the least, and as much as I want her to be happy, I also want to know if she's missing me too.

I'm getting ready to get up so I can go talk to Tray when a small thin dark haired girl slides up next to me. I know her, but I can't place her. The way she's smiling at me though tells me I can use her to my advantage. I can look a little less desperate when Sookie sees me if I'm talking to another girl.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" she smiles, reaching lightly touch my bicep.

"I'm here to see the band," I shrug, lying my ass off. I actually hate the band, but I've seen them seven times with Sookie.

Thalia! She used to work at my job, only lasted a couple months if I'm remembering correctly.

"Ah, they're good," she's still smiling at me, obviously trying to flirt. Unfortunately for her at this point I still only have eyes for Sookie.

_And I'm gonna bring somebody I barely even know And when you turn my way, I'm gonna pull her in close And the crazy thing about it is I ain't into her at all I just wanna see if you still care I know you're gonna be there_

I sit back on my barstool, motioning for Thalia to sit on the one next to me after I pull it a little closer. I don't necessarily want her closer, but this way I can gauge Sookie's reaction if she sees us together.

"Whatcha drinkin'?" I ask over the noise of the crowd. Since I'm using her the least I can do is buy her a drink.

"Rum and coke." I hail the bartender and order her drink along with another beer for myself and turn in my stool to face the table again.

She's back.

She hasn't noticed me and Thalia is talking about something, but I can't hear a word she's saying over the beating of my own heart. I can feel her hand on my thigh though, so I can take a pretty good guess.

Since my eyes are trained on Sookie I see the moment she looks my direction. As her head starts to turn I wrap my arm around Thalia and pull her a little closer. I lean down and whisper that she needs to talk a little louder and give her a shy grin as I pull away. I can see Sookie staring at us in my peripheral vision, but I can't see her face clear enough to know if I'm having an effect on her.

I'm a little mad at myself now knowing the reason we broke up, but in all the time we were together she never once displayed any type of jealousy. Until the end it was never her I didn't trust. The way she looked at Quinn that day though made me lose my shit, something was off with her. I just don't know what. I'm sure we'd still be together now if I was able to get past that feeling then.

_You love the band that's playing, you wouldn't miss them for the world All our friends are coming out and if I know one thing, girl, I know you're gonna be there._

I see a few more of our friends are here, yet none of them have come over to say hi to me, so I guess _our_ friends are really _her_ friends. I think it's a bunch bullshit, but whatever. Tray still calls me, but we never talk about Sookie, I don't want to know anything that will hurt so I just made it easy and asked him not to talk about her at all.

The band starts to play and I see her stand up to go towards the stage to dance. It's impossible to get her and Amelia off the floor once the music starts.

"Eric," Thalia shakes my arm a little. "Are you listening?" Shit, I haven't heard a thing she's said in the last few… who am I kidding? I haven't heard anything since she gave me her drink order.

"Sorry, it's a little loud in here," I say, hoping it works, it doesn't, she just arches an eyebrow then follows my gaze when I turn to look at the dance floor again.

Sookie is shaking her ass to _Like A Virgin_ and I want to grab her off of the floor and find a dark corner so I can have my way with her. She's wearing a tight fitting pair of jeans with a low cut red silk tank top – my favorite one as a matter of fact. Her eyes are closed and she's singing along to every word. The patrons in the bar are lucky they can't hear her over the band, because my beautiful girl is a terrible singer. I love the fact that she sings anyway, she is such a free spirit and I hate now that I tried to smother her and keep her locked away. _I _was an asshole. Part of me wants to try to get her back and the other part knows she's better off without me even though I've seen the error of my ways.

_Gonna walk right by that table were you always like to sit And when I run into you, it's gonna be an accident I know you're gonna be there._

The band takes a break and the girls go back to the table, Sookie is on the end, her face is flush from dancing and she looks genuinely happy. I tell Thalia I need to use the restroom and get up. Of course I have to walk right past their table to get there, but Sookie and I haven't made eye contact so I'm going to be _that_ guy and pretend I didn't notice her.

"Oh, hey guys," I say acting surprised that they're all gather round the table. Tray smirks at me as I'm greeted with a chorus of hellos.

_I'm gonna act like it ain't nothing, but another Friday night And you're just some old friend and I'm doing just fine Like I'm only going out to shake off another week Maybe see the boys and catch a buzz somewhere But I know you're gonna be there._

"Sookie," I say plastering on a fake smile. "How've you been?"

"Good, what are you doing here?" she asks, not even asking how I've been, which is weird since she's the most polite person I've ever met. "You hate this band." She's still a little winded from dancing and it looks lovely on her.

"Ah, I didn't even know they were playing tonight," _lie_, "I had a long week and needed a drink. I was supposed to meet Bill here, but he flaked last minute." _lie, lie, lie. _"I'm good by the way, thanks for asking."

"Sorry," she blushes, ahh I love that look on her. "I'm glad you're doing well. Who's your date?" she questions without missing a beat.

"Thalia, she worked with me about six years ago, I just ran into her again and we're just catching up." I have no idea how long ago she worked with me, I just needed to sound vague.

"Hmm," is all she says, and looks down at the table. I still can't decipher the look on her face and I hate it.

I tell everyone I'll see them around, giving another fake smile for the masses and then disappear into the crowd.

_And I'm gonna bring somebody I barely even know And when you turn my way, I'm gonna pull her in real close And the crazy thing about it is I ain't into her at all I just wanna see if you still care I know you're gonna be there, I know you're gonna be there._

Once I make it to the bathroom I splash some water on my face and give myself a little "you're gonna be okay" pep talk before walking out to find Thalia again. I honestly don't want to lead her on any more than I have, although I suspect she knows I've been using her and I feel bad.

"Sorry about that," I tell her when I take my spot next to her.

"Ex? Or are you secretly in love with her and she doesn't know it yet?" Thalia guesses.

"Ex," is all I say and order another round.

Thalia and I are sitting in silence when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Sookie standing behind me and she looks extremely nervous. "Would you like to dance?"

I pause before responding, not really sure if this is really the road I want to go down again. As much as I love her and miss her, I still know I'm not good enough. I would be a fool to pass up an opportunity to hold her again though.

"With you, always."

_I'm gonna put on my new shirt Shine up these old boots Truth is when I see yah, I don't know what I'll do._

* * *

**Nope, not expanding at all. I just needed to get this bit out of the brain. Hope you liked. It's not my usual smut fest I know lol.**


End file.
